Forbidden power
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: One planet, two nations. Total opposite temperature. One parents, two lives. Total difference and description. One world, two hearts. Total collision is death. But one body, two powers can save it. and One love, and the continuation of history... is jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Power

The planet "Aoi Meteor" is divided into two worlds only separated by dark deep woods.

They are separated because they can't live in harmony for each of the worlds has different power and if one got into the other world without permission, jeopardy is waiting.

The First world is the "Frozen World", the world of ice benders and the place where cold winds came from. Most of the people want to know what fire and heat means and eating of warm food experience. They always have been very alert in defense that is why heat never reached them and even they are ice benders they have very thick clothing to protect them from very cold winds, therefore this is a lonely world full of ice and nothing more until the royals have arisen.

The second world is the "Fire Place", the world of Fire benders and a very warm place full of love and happiness even until the royals have arisen. They have no worries about defense that is why cold winds can reach them.

 _13 years ago._

Normal POV

The prince of the frozen world is wondering in the forest to meet his lover, Elsa, the princess of the Fire place. Their love is forbidden and they know it even their parents know it and they supported them until the day when Elsa became very ill.

The king of the Fire place makes a very powerful fireball to live in so that he can survive the cold temperature of the other world to talk to his daughter's lover's parents (hope you got that).

"We shall not allow their relationship anymore." The king of the fire place said.

"And why is that?" said the confused king of the frozen world.

"Elsa, my daughter has become very ill because of the temperature of your world and if your son also comes to our world he would also become very ill because of the temperature."

"I see. That is why we should not really live in harmony and we should really separate this kind of love"

"I even though against my heart should agree to that."

"Goodbye my friend. Hopefully this is not the end of the connections of our 2 nations."

The king of the frozen world laughed at the last statement. "Of course not." The king's smile faded a little "It definitely should not."

And that is when they found out Elsa is pregnant with two twin babies.

When the Frozen world royals (very few royals) heard of it they were overjoyed but it faded because of the thought of the baby (because they thought it is only one) is of fire nation's.

They prayed and prayed and prayed until one day a baby girl wrapped in cloth was in their door.

They named it Rein.

And as for the fire kingdom because the baby girl who came out first is an ice bender creature they were terribly sad. Elsa commanded to wrap the baby in cloth and bring them to their father and write a letter saying it was their baby.

After the first baby was delivered, after a few minutes Elsa felt something again and that is when a baby with red ruby gentle eyes was born. It is of their nation's and so they are again overjoyed and named it Fine making 'r' from Fire 'n'.

The only one who knows the twin babies is Elsa and a little of paramedics in the Fire nation for it is forbidden love's product and when it is forbidden the punishment is death.

They lived happily until they knew that the frozen world has become very cold and when they found out that Fine can bend both elements.

 _Present Day_

At the fire place palace….

"Queen and princess I heard that a man was lost in the wood of darkness and the frozen world is going to kill him because of the thought he is a spy!" A guard said.

"Who is the man?" The queen asked.

"It's Milford Anthony ma'am!"

"Wait, you mean Anthony from the Milford household of justice?" Fine asked

"Yes Princess Fine." He answered politely.

Fine laughed and all the people on the palace looked at her.

"Ummm sorry, it's because I told Anthony that I will walk him home but he refused even though he knows how poor his sense of direction is."

"Fine, you should have insisted!" Queen Elsa said.

"Mom, you know how stubborn that man is. He won't stoop so low as to make a girl walk for him, let alone the princess of the Fire place."

"Well that might be right but we have to go there to trade heat for the Milford's successor."

"Then that means I'm going to the forbidden place for fire benders? Yay!" Fine said cheerfully as she stood up. "Got to go packing!" She said.

"But the Queen should do the job." The guard said

Fine stopped on her tracks and looked at the guard with those eyes becoming mischievous.

"So you are telling me I am not capable of doing a queen's job?" Fine asked in an intimidating voice.

A chill run into the guard's spine. "No princess it's just too dangerous for your young body." The guard stuttered.

"But have you ever considered that my mom's body is also ill because of her age!"

"Fine that is rude!" Queen Elsa said. "I'm still young!" she continued as everybody face palmed themselves.

"But that is the truth. I can't go to the other world that is why princess Fine would represent me. Is there any objections?" The Queen asked and nobody objected because they know that even the princess is very bold, sarcastic and very or too friendly often times they knew that she can be a woman who can defense herself using his goddess like beauty, knowledge, wisdom, skills, friendliness and acting skills but she is humble.

"Okay then, I will talk to the princess for a few instructions and let us pray for their safety ride." Elsa said as she exited with Fine.

There is silence between the two for a while until Fine speaks in a very gentle tone.

"Am I going to meet father and older sister?"

The queen looked at her with eyes full of sadness.

"I heard that your father have become the king and your sister have become the princess so I guess it is inevitable for you to meet them."

Fine smiled as orbs of light lights the background. "Do they know I exist?" Fine asked.

"I don't think so but the frozen palace has a very good wise man and your father will know in no time." Queen Elsa said. "Are you happy he will know you?"

"Mom did you know that even you said I am one of the source of your happiness I still sensed a void in your heart? I can make you happy but your love for my dad is cannot be filled by me." Fine said.

Queen Elsa was shocked and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, even father didn't notice I will still tell him everything and ask him not to tell anyone even my older sister. I will also ask him to write a letter for you." Fine said hugging back her now weeping mother.

"But Fine remember…" Elsa said as she grabbed Fine by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"No one shall know about your bending powers." Elsa said in a fearful voice grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Mom, actually I want to try my ice bending powers though. It has been a while since I last use it." Fine requested to her mother.

"Remember the basement I told you?"

"Yes, of course mom!"

"When you come back you can use it whenever I allowed you to. Is that a deal?"

"Yes!"

 _After a few hours._

"Mom goodbye see you tomorrow!" Fine bid cheerfully as her mother waved at her and the other people on the Fire place wished for her success.

3 guards are with her and they came past the dark woods and they finally arrived at the frozen world.

The town's people were amazed by the people who were riding in a blazing fire carpet.

Fine already went down the carpet along her 3 guards in a fountain which is the entrance of the ice palace but it is too foggy for them to see a thing.

The royals were alerted by the intruders in red clothing and so then the king, princess and other nobles' sons and daughters set forth to the fountain.

Fine was shocked by the fountain for it is ice and not moving. She was, and also her guard, concentrated to the fountain and it was real foggy so they did not know there were people surrounding them.

Fine touched the fountain and instantly it became a living fountain with water flowing.

The people surrounding them were amazed including the frozen world royals.

"Why it is so foggy here?" Fine asked one of the guards.

"Princess Fine we are in a world of ice of course it is foggy." One of the guards said.

"Wait... so that means people are living in an ice house and palace here?"

"Of course princess Fine"

"I never knew! I mean it was not like we are living in houses and palace of fire after all."

"Well that might have a point." Another guard said.

"But we can't see a thing so maybe I'll light up the sky for a while?"

The royals of the frozen world were confused by their conversation.

Fine made a ball of heat and she guided it upwards as she open her hands and the heat was scattered and the fog was gone.

The people can be seen now.

Fine was frozen as the guards studied the people.

"What was that?" the king of the frozen world asked.

"Huh?" Fine stuttered confused.

"You made something magical just now right? You even made the fountain turn back in to life"

Fine studied the man and the crown on his head is enough for Fine to know who the man was.

"I'm so sorry for my intruding." Fine greeted. "I am Fine Akashi, the princess of the Fire place. I have come to talk something with you and of course time is crucial can we talk right now?" Fine asked as the other people started whispering at each other.

"The Fire place princess?" Someone asked.

"Yes that is I."

The royals of the frozen world were surprised.

"Please come in first and talk about your reasons in the ballroom. How does that sounds? And by the way I am king Truth." King Truth asked nervously at the girl who is young but in her way of speaking she is undoubtedly a princess.

"I think that is a marvelous idea, King Truth." Fine said as she smiled at the royals.

The king was surprised. Is this why the Fire nation has become very prosperous? Because of their royals who were indeed outstanding. But fury was in his blood. _Is this Elsa's new daughter? She is the same age as Rein as far as I can tell. How?_

"Please follow us." Truth said calmly to the 4 foreigners who followed them inside the palace.

Fine looked at the people they were following.

 _'_ _Blue long haired, violet haired, 2 blond haired and some old people.'_ Fine thought as she classified her possible older sis.

'Only 2 are girls one blue haired and the other is blond now which one of you is my sister' Fine asked herself.

Fine was concentrated at the blue haired girl because of the crown in her head and she looked at her intensely but then the blue haired glanced at her direction too.

Their eyes met. It is like the world stopped moving for an hour.

Fine become aware of this so she smiled at the girl as the girl paced forward again as she was embarrassed.

'Is that my sister?' Fine asked not really convinced. 'She looked like father yes but she was… so opposite of me.' Fine thought

'Her eyes full of gentleness, face of an innocent and fragile and weak unlike my blazing eyes, face of an I don't know and though I don't really look like it I am tough and strong'

When they entered the palace Fine's attention was caught up in a very beautiful chandelier.

They continued the trip to the ballroom but one of the 3 guards of Fine can't stand the cold temperature anymore so he made a fire ball and the other 2 also copied him.

"Are you not cold princess Fine?" One of the guards asks as the whole gang stop.

"No I am not but you should lower your fire power temperature or else some of the beautiful sculptures might melt or deform." Fine said

"Yes princess" All of them said in unison.

"Thank you for your compliment Princess Akashi." One of a beautiful woman said to Fine.

"I am just expressing the facts and please call me Fine." Said Fine nervously for she doesn't know the beautiful lady.

"My name is Malia, Moon Malia Shade's mother and the current head of Moon noble household" The lady told Fine.

'Oh the violet haired one' Fine thought as a boy with the same description walked forward her.

"I'm Shade Moon." Shade said

Fine hesitated whether she will reply princess-like or in a friendly way but she is determined to make friends with someone here.

"Hello!" Fine said cheerfully and something happened.

It is like some sort of warmth spread through the whole planet when she smiled.

Shade and the other royals were surprised verily for the warmth is not just ordinary, it feels magical and that is the first time the frozen world experienced it except for the 3 guards and Truth.

 _Elsa?_ Truth thought, out loud.

All the eyes turned to him but his eyes were only focused on Fine.

Fine was happy though and so she said "let's talk about that later" in lip sync so only Truth was the one who understand her.

Something snapped inside of Truth. His heart which he thought was dead start to function again.

"So is this the ballroom?" Fine asked which saved Truth for being suspicious because his change of expression.

"Oh it will be on the door right ahead of us." Truth said as he pointed to a big frozen door.

Fine shivered a little.

"Is something wrong?" King Truth asked.

"It seems the source of a massive cold energy is in the ballroom. It might be quite cold in there so can I ask for you to pardon my guards and let them stay outside so that they could make themselves warm?" Fine asked in a very polite manner.

"Princess Fine what are you saying if we are cold let alone you! You are just young. We can't let you!" one of the guards protested.

"Well then can you stay here outside the door for the meeting that will be held has nothing to do with any of you whatsoever? Is that fine with you?"

"If that is what you want." Answered the 3 as they bowed.

A blond haired boy started to walk towards Fine and he put his coat on her.

"Will this make you warm enough? My name is Bright Moses of the Moses household" The blond haired boy introduced. "And this is my sister Altezza"

"Altezza Moses, Nice to meet you Princess Fine." Altezza greeted.

Fine walked backwards a little and bowed to the both of them. "It is my pleasure meeting you and thank you for the coat Count Bright (count also means a British nobleman, just saying) It is warm"

They continued to walk until they reached the ballroom and Truth opened it.

Fog greeted them.

"Call for a cleaner to clean the fog in here and make the temperature slightly higher!" commanded Truth to one of the people.

"There is no need for that." Fine stopped the man that Truth commanded.

Again Fine made a heat ball, but a very huge one. As it scattered heat filled the room and the fog was again gone.

"I'm so sorry for our lack of hospitality princess." Said Truth to Fine

"Your company is already a very great honor to me. My guards might get sick if we don't hurry we should really start the meeting now." Fine said

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and dialogues.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Power chapter 2: The Epidemia on the Frozen World

"So what might be the reason for the princess of the Fire place to go on a dangerous voyage just to come to our place?" King Truth started as Fine settled in the circle of seats on the ballroom.

' _Whoa even the chairs are made of ice'_ Thought Fine eyeing the chair she was sitting on with amazement. She tried to focus on the issue at hand. "Well you see, a very important person has lost his way and somehow ended up in your land, so as I heard"

"Important person? From the fire place?" Moon Malia asked in a piqued voice.

"Unfortunately yes, his name is Milford Anthony and the only heir to the justice household of the Fire place." Fine said but her mind is running some simulations about the ice chairs completely not thinking about the guy he came for. ' _Oh my verandah each seat even have different snowflakes symbol how cool! Pun intended"_

"How did that happen?" The earl Bright asked

Fine sighed and her face fell a little "Well you see Anthony is almost a baffling being, he has been on top of academics and blessed with a good family background and appearance but despite that he is not a perfect being. The heavens have given him a total ridiculous sense of direction who, for some reason, will get lost in a straight no more than 5 meter one way corridor" _'I want to ice bend like this so bad'_

"Oh then there might be a little predicament at hand, as the head of our security of household, I do not remember any stranger being reported to me." An old man said who is Bright's father which I forgot the name and will not play a huge role in here so I decided not to name said.

"That's absurd, all information that is provided to us are always verified or even if it's not a hundred percent accurate it will at least always be at least fifty percent right." Fine said refocusing her attention.

Silence filled the room for a moment. "May I ask if there are really no strange thing that happened yesterday or today that is reported to you good sir?"

The head of security looked thoughtful for a second or two. "Well I do remember that something mysterious had appeared or sprouted from nowhere in the farthest but nearest to the forest boundary of the Ice world, called village of Eros, or so I heard a guard of ours gossiped"

"Then that might be it. I do not want any interference on your daily duties so i will be only asking for someone to guide me and my guards." With that Fine stood up. And with also that something about the faces of the Ice world royalties darkened a bit, less like anger but more of concern and reluctance. Fine noticed it and was troubled.

"Is something the matter?" she asked and the adults turned their gazes away from hers looking down and the young royalties' eyes darkened with something like fear, even the guards inside did so. The atmosphere from business like became stiff. Fine was really troubled and confused at this moment, as any stranger would do in this situation, and clutched to her coat fighting to not tremble.

Finally the king spoke "I shall be the one to guide you" he said in a firm and reassuring manner.

The blue-head girl, whom Fine deduced as her sister and princess, stood up banging her hands on the round table. "I do not agree with that father! We'll find someone else to do so." She said

"But Rein-"the king started trying to calm her.

"I agree with the princess your majesty, you of all people should not be the one to take the risk. We almost have the issue at hand." Earl Bright's father suggested.

The king tried to argue but did not speak any further.

' _What's happening?'_ Fine thought _'Why would they not want him to guide me? Did I do something rude?"_

"Princess Akashi, can you wait outside for a while? We are about to talk something important. Don't worry we'll do our best to guide you as soon as possible" Mrs. Malia said.

Fine can only nod and bow before exiting the premises of the ballroom.

Outside her guards are waiting for her. They approached her immediately upon seeing.

"How did it go princess?" One asked.

"I was thrown out."

"What?!" The three exclaimed.

"No, not really but they are to discuss 'something important' or that's what they said" Fine said

"Important? More important than our citizen's, not to mention a noble house successor's, life?" One asked his voice mixed with disbelief.

"Oh c'mon now let's not exaggerate, Anthony won't die, not until a week or so. He is top of academics he would be making a fire ball and hunt animals for survival. Plus it is more likely he is in a village called Eros now." Fine said casually as they headed towards the door.

"Well, that's true" all the guards said.

"By the way princess, where are we heading?" another asked.

"Outside"

"And why is that?"

"Because they said so, to wait 'outside'" A sweat fell from the guards' heads.

"Well don't they mean to wait outside the ballroom do they not?"

"Well I also think that that's what they probably meant though we do not know how mannerisms work in here so I guess we should head outside just to be sure"

"I guess we utterly don't know to be impressed or to question your thinking princess. But kidding aside I know you have already noticed this by now but something is wrong about this place am I right?"

"Huh, so you noticed too, as expected from the guards I picked." Fine said continuing to walk in a not slow but not fast either manner.

"Yes," another agreed "this place is rather eerily quiet more than so as I expected it to be"

"Well heat do not reach here therefore explaining why all is icy and cold but even adding that it is still too quite… as if the royalties are the only one who lives here." Fine said in a curious manner. "I can understand the lack of cleaners for ice don't accumulate dust and dirt too much but how about cooks? Maids to assist the royals? Other guards aside from the two inside the ballroom? Do they somehow disappear or is it not a tradition for the royals to not have those?"

"Indeed very mysterious" all three agreed.

"But other than that, does it perhaps somehow connect to what I think is a big epidemic that is outspread in this world."

"Epidemic?" All three exclaimed in harmony "If there is such thing then it is the best to leave now princess!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not quite sure about it anyways it is just a hypothesis from the faces they gave me earlier in the meeting. And more than that if it is true the more I should stay here for Milford's wellbeing is at stake, how can I leave knowing that?" Fine said seriously without a trace of joke, a perfect picture of a princess who will fight for its citizens.

The guards were taken back by her firm tone and words; they had fun with talking to her that they almost forgot that she is not just a princess by name. Nor she is respected for no good reasons.

"We are sorry for intruding your intentions and affairs. We'll do our best to support your choices and words princess" They said steadying their back like mighty soldiers to their commander.

They have reached outside by that point and as expected fog blinded them. All four of them made a small heat ball on their hands.

They sat by the fountain, who have frozen again when they left but came back to life when the heat ball by their hands had heated it.

Fine played with the water by putting her fingers on it and pulling it back and just doing that repeatedly. The guards are to be credited too. They guarded the surroundings fully alert, who knows what will happen when they are surrounded by fogs.

There was still silence, save the sound that Fine makes every time she dips her fingers in the water, so when an unfamiliar stepping sound appeared not too far the guards took their stance to guard Fine.

"Who is there, show yourself!" Fine's guard demanded as Fine stared at the direction. Fine made a little heat ball and threw it on the direction.

As the fog cleared an elderly woman appeared with torn aqua blue dress and clothes, her face filthy and harrowing looking at the child she is carrying that is about 4-6 years old appearing to be lifeless. The woman looked at them with big eyes radiating with distress.

"Please…" the old lady started her voice broke and hoarse. "If…. If hope still exists in this world…" she looked again at the child she is holding and took exasperated breaths. "I beg of you good madam and sir, please save my child." And with the sentence she fell on her knees and started weeping holding her child on her chest.

Fine, seeing that danger has diminished, walked through her guards bumping into them and gone in front of the lady. She carefully took one hand of the lad and was surprised by how it is so cold. "What has happened?"

"The Collice Epidemia has claimed my child too… Madam please, please I beg your honor to do whatever it takes to save my precious child!" The lady grasped Fine hands with despair aggression. Her blue eyes almost turned black from grief. The guards alertly reflexed with the action and drag Fine away from her and defending her with their bodies.

"What are you doing? Let me pass this instant!" Fine demanded standing up

"But Princess, we do not know her true intentions!"

"What are you saying?! Her child is cold and dying even a detective can know she is harmless."

"But Princess!"

"I said move!"

"I shall talk to her before you do Princess, your mother's order are firm when she said to be circumspect!" One of the guards said rushing to the lady's side.

The lady looked at him with her looming large eyes. "Will you tell us more about his condition?" The guard asked checking for the child's pulse which is inexplicably still beating.

"You people… are not from here right? Or are you one of the royals who do nothing but let their people suffer from this cold-blooded atrocity!" The lady said with clear outrage in her eyes that has taken aback the outlanders.

Fine bit her lower lip to suppress the bit of fear that came from the glare of the old lady "Yes we do not know anything what might be the Collice epidemia?"

With the old lady's cold and looming black eyes, Fine braced herself for the probable most terrifying and sad news she ever heard.

The lady took a glance to her barely alive child before tears started to escape from her eyes once more. "Too much coldness can freeze our internal organs… and once it reaches the heart, you'll die." She mumbled while tears continued to flow from her cold eyes. "And the so called royals who is to protect its people from harm and supposedly make them happy and content with their reign do nothing about it!"

Fine winced at the harsh glare from the lady and other town's people who have suddenly appeared from the fog. The people are frowning and glowering at them. They looked like ghostly figures almost white from the cold.

Fine's heart almost melted upon seeing this. The fear is still there but sadness has taken over.

What is in front of her is a portrait of a dying nation painted with gray and sad faint blue frown from the Ice World citizens. An empire manifestation of uncultured and disrespected administration of Royals who have failed on their duties.

"Princess, I think it's the best to leave for now." A guard have whispered to her eyeing that they are clearly outnumbered.

"And will you be the one to be hold responsible of Milford's welfare?" Fine almost angry said. "Turning a blind eye to subjects' how can I even call myself a royal member if I would do that?"

"But Princess this is not your subjects and territory, as our mission your safety is our priority out most of all" The guard tried to argue but knowing on the back if his head that he have about 2%-0% chance of persuading. Once Fine has decided a thing, it must be done.

"The Greater serves the Lesser, no matter to whom it may." Fine resolutely spoke.

The guard just sighed, once she cited the Royal's motto it's game over. "Then what do you intend to do Princess?"

"Do you think their body can take if we made them swallow a medium heated fireball?" Fine suggested her face formed a thoughtful expression.

"Their organs will not freeze correct but it will melt. A dead-dead situation"- guard 1

"Burning them from the inside, that's cruel Princess"- guard 2

"Letting his heart freeze would be a more peaceful death" –guard 3

"That's a stupid idea" –the three of them agreed

"All of you doesn't have to give me such harsh comments! Though it is stupid" Fine pouted.

"Then how about using an ultrasound heat?" Fine thought after a moment.

The guards looked at each other before turning to the princess. Ultrasound energy can transfer moderate heat inside the body without doing much damage in the skin. The only problem would be it's a very intricate use of heat energy. Unlike any other studies, you learn of Fire power with doing the most destruction you can get. After knowing your intensity, you'll learn to tame the fire dragon inside you—or not. If you can't tame the dragon, you will instantly be put as a military applicant who will protect the peace of the Fire place and the kingdom will give you a seal of your power that you can only take away while you do your duties.

Meaning controlling your fire power to a minimum is very hard. Royals and Royal guards, who are different from the army of powerful fire users, have mastered holding their fire power to a very minimum so that other nations will not be scared into talking peace with them.

"But… Can you really do that princess? What if your power has run amok?" worriedly asked a guard.

Fine know that is also a possibility, Fire powers are meant to be strong and powerful, using it to a bare minimum is almost unheard of because technically it is not needed in their society and way of living.

"I am positive I can do it, but not for a prolonged time period. But…. Letting someone die and not taking a risk is…" Fine mumbled on her breaths.

"Well he'll die eventually, I think you can do what you please princess, just please be very careful." The guard encouraged.

Fine took that as a permission and took small steps to the lady with her legs shaking a little. The lady is scary with a deep-rooted hate for the current royals and her death glare is making it harder for Fine to think of the possibility of her burning her child's organs.

Fine stood shakingly in front of the lady who is staring intently at her. "I think I can be of help" Fine offered at last biting her lower lip again.

"What kind of help?" the lady asked in a cruel hoarse voice.

"Please let me see your son-"

"No" The lady slapped Fine's hands as she tried to get the small boy in the older lady's arms. Fine's guards run instinctively to her sides.

"I'd at least let him die in my arms…. There's no hope…. This nation is gonna die, This nation is doomed" she chanted.

Fine flinched at this, letting someone die is not to be taken lightly as this, especially if she had decided to try and rescue the barely breathing boy.

"Please I beg your consent for the life of your child" Fine tried again only to be proved futile.

"Princess, I think—"

"Shhhh" Fine interrupted.

She gave up on touching the boy directly so she scooted as near as possible to the boy and ignored the dirty look on the lady's face as she focused on her body's fire power and closed her eyes.

At first it was just a warm glow that surrounded her, then the soft red-orange that surrounded her also enclosed the lady who had the boy on her arms. The lady looked bewildered as to what might be the glowing.

The guards have silently prayed for her success and took a step back so that their princess would have more field of focus.

"What in the world is this? What are you doing?" The lady asked confused looking around the force field of gentle heat. "I am asking—"

Her ranting stopped abruptly as the child on her arms shifted closer to her. "Heat, more" the lad mumbled absently. The pale skin of his face has now shifted to a bit of cherry because of the heat, and his body looked more alive.

Fine opened her eyes softly as she heard the child's voice, she inspected the heat that she generated to the young one's body and checked if there are more freezing part which she later found none.

The glow dwindled into nothing and Fine slumped down the cold ground tiredly. The guards rushed to her sides helping her up and bombarding questions of "are you alright Princess"

The old lady just stared at her child and at Fine. Her eyes back in a peaceful sky blue.

"Lote, are you awake dear?" She asked of her child who has his eyes closed.

The boy opened his eyes lazily "Mother, " he started looking around his surrounding "What are we doing outside the castle? It is cold"

The old lady cannot help but hug her child. "Oh dear God, what a merciful Lord you are!"

She turned to Fine who is slightly panting. "Good heavens! Have the Lord had his angel descended to save us?!" she asked tears of happiness and warm smile embracing her feature. "Madame, where did you come from? What good deed did I ever do to receive a miraculous act of a holy being?"

Fine smiled proudly at the old lady who have not bothered to hide her eternal gratitude. Fine stepped up proudly to the crowd who have their eyes astonished.

"I am no angel" she mumbled softly touching the child's ginger locks. "Hurry now and take your child home and comfort him with layers of thick blankets and warm soup hence he won't go cold again"

"Soup?" The old lady's eyes twinkled in curiosity. "What is that? I have only heard of it in books that are dated ages ago"

Fine's brow wrinkled in skepticism. "Pardon, then what kind of food do you have in your abodes?"

"We usually have plenty of frozen cabbages, carrots and potatoes like everyone. We also have frozen candied herbs and some occasional meat" the lady answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Do you not cook them?" Fine thought that she just said something stupid because of course they cook them, I mean what kind of terrible life had happened in here if there are no way of cooking civilization happening-

"Cook? But we do not have fire and it takes hours of wood rubbing in this place."

Fine blinked once, twice and thrice. "I think you may have to let us borrow your cooking apparatus and some wood"

"Well, that could be arranged easily" the lady answered even more confused "But I must say that that is strange, Is that all of you would want to ask of me? I can arrange much more, I am of a high status after all"

"Then some cabbages, potatoes and carrots as well" Fine said almost blankly, Milford can wait but this nation needs to know the glorious taste of freshly cooked foods.

Not long later some men have come with pieces of wood and a colossal pot. They also bought baskets of frozen vegetables with them and some simple spices.

"Do you need anything else?" The lady appeared from the fog holding hands with her child who is now walking and staring curiously about the strangers.

"Nope" Fine answered as she snapped her finger and the wood burned in fire.

The citizens had their eyes go wide with the strange thing that had appeared out of nowhere.

Soon enough the whole town is buzzing, a very long line and crowds of people circling in front of the castle shifting closely to the heated area. The long line that guides the people to a foreign food that is strangely of comfort to their cold life.

Families also lined up for the strange healer that had saved them from the horror of the Collice Epidemia.

But the gentle heated situation was soon interrupted by loud gasps and wide eyed glaring from the citizens when the Royals of the Ice World decided to take a step outside.

Fine stood up after making sure that the child on her arms is alive and have no more freezing internal organs.

"I have been waiting King Truth" she said a bit of bitterness in her voice.

This King has thoroughly disappointed Fine.


End file.
